1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for obtaining internal energy from liquid by utilizing buoyancy and method thereof, and more particularly to a device for obtaining internal energy from liquid which utilizes buoyancy and features of doing work and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
As we all know, an immersed object has a feature called ‘weightlessness’. When an object moves up and down in water, it does no work to the outer system. This means that the total amount of energy in this system remains constant in such progress. Water displaced by this object will move up and down relatively and its potential energy is changing at the same time, which means the change of internal energy of the water. And the movement of the object is presented in extra energy form without doing work to the outer system, wherein the extra energy is not involved in the total amount of energy which remains constant. This is some kind similar to the electronics' energy exchange between kinetic energy and potential energy. The energy of the object moving up and down remains constant while the potential energy of the water displaced by this object changes continuously, which is defined by Bernoulli's equation. Similarly, when the position of the object is changing, the force on the object changes as well as the internal energy of the object. All these intimate the existence of extra energy in an internal energy form.
There is no practical way to make use of this extra energy in an internal energy form in the water now.